Markers and Crayons
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Lita and Trish have to watch over little baby wrestlers after they mysteriously get turned into children. Char: Adam, Cena, Chris, Jeff, Taker, Randy, Victoria, Stacy, and Shield members.
1. Did That Just Happened?

**Hello. Another fic by me. I just can't settle down, can I? Personally I like writing Humorous and Random things, which is why I made up How It Became. And this fic will be very OOC if you don't mind. Also, personal lives did not happen for this story, and some wrestlers did not go TNA.. Trish is 29 while Lita is a year older than her. :)**

**I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon does.**

* * *

"Wow." Was all Trish said when she entered Chris Jericho's house -which was the biggest mansion she's ever been in - which was saying a lot. "If I known he lived this good I would have went out with the guy." Lita gave a look of surprise to Trish. "I'm kidding."

Lita rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and sweater and hanged it in the closet, unlike Trish, she's visited this place more than once. "Yeah, and if that were to ever happen, I'll get under 'Taker."

It took a moment, but Trish soon giggled. "That's the worst joke you told so far.. and that's saying a lot."

Lita grinned and walked down the hall, Trish eagerly following while taking in every detail of the house. It was breath taking to say the least. While some were lounging in the living room, being; Cena, Stacy, Seth Rollins, and now Trish, as she had left Lita to greet them. Lita continued on to find the host. She soon gave up when he wasn't in the four rooms that she had entered, the living room, kitchen, the bathroom which was the size of a normal sized master bedroom, and his personal favorite; the game room. She walked in and spotted familiar blue hair and took a seat on the bean bag next to him while he played WWE2k15.. as himself vs Taker.

"Hey Jeff." She greeted and looked around the room to see The Undertaker on another bean bag next to Jeff, playing as himself on the game.

"I can't believe Mark is actually at a party.." She whispered, staring suspiciously at Mark.

"Hey, Li. Who's Mark?" Jeff asked, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Calaway. Mark Calaway.." Lita raised a brow.

"Nope.. still doesn't ring a bell."

"The Undertaker." She said in a 'duh' voice.

He took his eyes off the screen, which resulted him in getting a clothesline from the Taker in the game, and stared at her with wide eyes. "His names Mark?"

He looked back at Taker. "Hey. Your names Mark!"

The Taker smirked, and delivered a tombstone to game Jeff. Jeff gasped, frantically pushing many buttons on the screen, and to the Taker's surprise, kicked out when he pinned him. Many buttons later, Taker was on the ground and Jeff hit him with a Swanton, pinning and winning the game.

"Ha! I win again." Jeff smirked, rubbing his victory in Taker's face.

The taker took out a bandana from his pocket, wrapping it around his head and tied it, going into badass mood, "I'm winning this round." his southern accent rough.

Lita rolled her eyes at the competitiveness between the two. She got off the bean bag and left the room, wincing when she heard Jeff scream out, "NOO! Little Jeff, get up!"

Lita entered the living room, where Chris sat snuggly against the expensive looking couch. "Hey Lita." He greeted, she nooded in return. "Hello.."

John gave a look of concern. "What's wrong with Jeff?"

Lita sighed. "His little Jeff can't get up."

Stacy gave a disqusted look, and so did everyone else. Another eye roll, "Game Jeff.."

"Oh.."

"Now that we're on that topic. Who invited Mark anyways?" John asked.

Chris shrugged from his spot, "I did. I don't see a problem, is there a problem?"

Trish cut in. "No problem. It's just that Mark doesn't really come of as a.. uh, people person."

Chris laughed. "Really? He's great friends with Jeff and I, if you haven't notice yet. He's a real fun guy to be around once you get to know him."

Lita nodded in agreement, "He did seem pretty laid back with Jeff.."

"There's no problem there Chris. We're just all surprised to see him here that's all." Stacy assured him with a smile. Chris shrugged, "I guess it is strange to see him at a party.."

Dean walked in, food crumbs around his lips. "Strange?" He chuckled. "It's fucking mind blowing to see him like this." He stopped and sat down next to Seth, who hadn't really said anything the whole time, not really interested in the Taker. Dean hand him some left over cake, which he denied and Dean ate it in one bite.

"So Chris, with a house like this you must have something planned for us." John looked at him with hopeful eyes. The last time he's been into Chris's house, he heard he just installed a hot tub upstairs but wouldn't let anyone up to test it yet. Chris smirked, "Yes John. This time you can go into the hot tub."

"But that's not all.. I'm sort of waiting for Adam to come over with the rest of the supplies." He continued.

"Which was stupid not to get earlier if you were going to throw a small party." Trish glared.

"No! You already won twice in a row, what more do you want! I'm not playing anymore." Jeff whined, his voice getting closer with each moment.

Taker chuckled, "Come on Jeffry, you won many times and I didn't complain. Do it for me, pleeaase?"

Dean and Seth cringed at this. The fact that the Taker would seem so scary and dominent everywhere he went, and see him act this way with Jeff was indeed cringe worthy. Everyone stared in awe as they passed the room to head to the kitchen, the Taker following Jeff like a lost child.

"See.. mind blowing!" Dean breathed.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "It's not that crazy. It's kind of cute.. in a weird sort of way."

"Cute?" Trish gasped, thinking over it for a moment. "Yeah, it is kind of cute.."

"Can we stop talking about that now, it's not that interesting.." Seth finally spoke up. Everyone turned to him, except for Dean, and raised a brow. Dean shrugged. "I agree.. come on Sethy. Let's find Roman."

Dean hopped off the couch and Seth followed like a lap dog. "Now that's cute." Trish teased. Lita and Stacy nodded in agreement. Which earned a growl from Seth from the hall. "Shut up!"

Someone was heard coming in and everyone waited in anticipation to find out who it was. Adam walked in, soon followed by Randy, each carrying heavy looking boxes. Randy placed the box onto the floor and flung himself onto the available love seat. "Jeez! Chris, next time get the damn stuff for yourself. A guy like me doesn't need to worry about hurting himself with heavy boxes."

Adam rolled his eyes at his former tag team partner, and sighed, stretching his muscles when he placed the box down next to the other box. "I agree with Randy."

"Of course, everyone agrees with me. I'm me." Randy grinned, which earned him glares from others. They loved having Randy around, and cared for him a lot but sometimes his ego made them question why they hang out with him. A look of concern suddenly went onto his face. "You're okay though Adam?"

That was another reason why they hanged out with him. He was always concerned with others.. No wonder he didn't want to be in Evolution anymore at the time. Adam nodded, "Yeah. Just my back hurts a bit."

Randy scoffed, looking away. "Well if you did what I told you and lift with your knees, you wouldn't be feeling any pain now would you?"

Before they could argue, which eveyone knew would happen if this continued, John spoke up. "So what's in the boxes?"

Adam and Randy shrugged. "He told us not to peek."

Lita was surprise. "And you listened?"

Adam laughed. "Chris threatened to punch Randy in the face if one of us looked. I couldn't even look because pretty boy cared about his face."

Stacy looked at Chris, "You weren't really going to do it, were you?" Chris shrugged with a smirk.

Randy interupted. "I wasn't going to take that risk!"

"Where's Victoria?" Chris suddenly asked.

Trish grimaced. "She's here?"

Roman himself suddenly walked in, holding a drink with a silly straw. "Last time I seen her she was heading up the stairs." He motioned down the hall. Chris shot off his seat, running towards the stairs. "You didn't stop her?"

John shivered. "Who in there right mind would tell her to stop? She's crazy."

"I told her she wasn't suppose to go up there." Roman shrugged and took a sip from the pink straw.

Trish gasped. "And she let you live?"

Stacy bit her lip. "She's completely nuts! She broke a stagehands leg just because he asked her a question."

Adam scoffed. "I heard he was harrasing her."

Stacy shook her head. "Nope. He just asked if she knew the way to Vince McMahon's office, the rest is history."

Jeff walked in, Taker no where to be found. "She ain't that bad.."

"Seriusly. How would you know?" John asked.

"We're friends.."

"I'm okay with you being friends with Mark, but Jeff, Victoria is not the right person to hang out with." Trish scolded.

"She's not that bad. Honestly. She said she likes me because I'm special."

Randy scoffed. "Yeah. In special need."

"That was mean." Jeff pouted.

"I'm surprised you know what that meant." Randy chuckled.

Jeff sighed. "I'm not stupid, I just like taking things to the extreme."

Soon, everyone started to argue while a huge crash was heard upstairs, Jericho screaming and Victoria laughing hysterically. A loud groan was heard from the kitchen were the Shield and Taker were, Trish and Lita weren't into the arguement and went to go investigate the kitchen. When they walked in, Taker had a hand holding a tray of cookies while he used the rest of his body to keep the Shield away.

Trish shook her head. "Stupid muts.."

Lita nodded in agreement.

Each passing moment the house grew louder and louder. Victoria ran down the stairs, running with something in her arms while Chris chased her with a look of horror. Victoria pushed past the two, knocking Lita to the wall while Trish got knocked to the floor, banging her head against the wall.

Trish groaned before screaming out. "Sometimes you guys always act like fucking kids!"

The house suddenly became so quiet, you could hear Trish and Lita breathing throughout the entire house. Lita helped Trish up and they made there way back to the living room. And oh, what a sight it was.

_I am SO out of here! _Trish screamed at herself.


	2. Yep, It Happened

**I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon does.**

* * *

_I am SO out of here! _Trish screamed at herself. She looked at Lita and back at.. them? Who were they, god damn, they looked just liked... their younger selves. That was it. Trish fleed the room and ran to the front door, forgetting her shoes and ran out the front lawn. Lita right on her trail. Lita caught up and tackled her to the grass, after some wrestling in the grass, Trish was defeated and gave up.

"Trish! What, what the hell just happened?" Her face dropped and she pointed a finger at the blonde. "YOU did this!"

"Me? How the hell did I do _that_?" Trish hissed.

"Tell me it is no coincidence that this just happened as soon as _you _said those words!" Lita screamed.

"Y..you're crazy! How can I do a thing like that! It's not fucking possible!" Trish defended.

"Well it's possible now, you just did it!"

"Stop blaming me and take a breather okay. All we got to do is call the cops, leave and this won't be our problem." Trish said in a calming voice, well, at least tried.

"What? We can't just leave! Calling anyone is not an option, Trish."

"We can call Vince!"

Lita scoffed, "Oh yeah.. 'hey Vince. Some of your wrestlers turned into children so we need time off'. Tell me that doesn't sound insane!"

"Let's just go..!"

"Trish.. we need to stay. We need to figure out what you did to them." Lita grabbed her shoulder and shook the blonde. Trish glared, pushing her hands off her. "Stop blaming me! I didn't do it.."

Lita rolled her eyes and walked back to the house, Trish followed with hesitation. They made there way into the house and closed the front door, locking it. Lita locked the front gate to keep everyone out and everyone in. "Jeez.. I feel like in a lock down."

"Well, we kinda are.." Lita murmured.

Lita heard a whimper. "Trish stop whining!"

"That wasn't me. It was him."

Lita turned around to see the blond pointing at a little boy with blonde hair who looked nothing more than seven. Lita squinted at him, watching his every move. "Holy shit! Chris?"

Trish looked down, gasping. "No it's not him.. never mind. I recognized his hair and tattoos.."

Lita got onto her knees and motioned for Chris to come over. He slowly made his way over to her. When he was at arms reach, Lita grabbed him and carried him, holding him close. He buried his face into her shoulder, whimpering. Trish smirked, "Oh if Chris could see himself now.."

Lita rolled her eyes and made her way to the living room, gently settling Chris down next to the others. Who were also on the verge of tears. Trish squealed, running over to Randy and picked him up. "Lita look! He still has his tattoos! Isn't he cute?"

That made him cry. Hard.

Trish shoved Randy into Lita's chest. "Here take him. He's crying."

Lita growled, taking him into her arms. "Shh. It's okay, that mean lady isn't going to hurt you." Lita cooed. She had to admit, he did look cute with the tattoos. Trish rolled her eyes and began counting the kids. She looked at Lita who was still cooing to little Randy. "The muts are missing.."

Lita looked around the room, "So is Calaway."

"I'll check the kitchen." Lita handed Randy to Trish, which she eagerly took him into her arms and sat down. "Randy?"

He looked up at her.

"Do you remember me?"

He looked at her for a few moments. Than slowly nodded.

Trish thought for a moment. "Can you speak?"

Lita was walking towards the hall until she heard Trish squeal again. "Oh my god! Randy you're so cute!"

Poor Randy. Being squeezed so tightly.

Lita continued on to the kitchen. Yep, they were still there, fighting over the cookie tray, this time in child form. Except for Seth, and it made a lot of sense that he was the youngest of them all, but he was so damn cute, even if he was crying like crazy. The three figures finally noticed they were being watched by an adult, it must be child instinct, but they now looked like they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Which was kind of ironic, considering they were fighting over cookies.

The two members of the shield; Dean and Roman pointed at the Taker, who was the oldest among the children, "Mark won't share the cookies!"

Lita melted. Yes, she was use to hearing their voices when they make promos, deep, soft or rough. But hearing Dean's child version of his voice made Lita want to squeeze the heck out of him, she now wondered, how was Randy doing? She blushed, quickly kneeling in front of Roman, she pointed at him. "Say my name!"

He looked away childishly. "Why would I do that?"

She pinched his cheeks. He gasped, desperately trying to get her hand off his skin. "Ow, ow, ow! Dean.. help!"

He really wasn't much help because he was trying to swipe a cookie away from Taker, so Lita continued to pinch his cheeks. "Stop it!" Roman huffed, pushing her hands away finally. Lita gave up on that and went over to the none stop crying Seth. He looked up at the redhead through blurred eyes but wouldn't stop crying. He hated this, he was frustrated and confused, which for some reason his child mind, made him cry out his frustration. Lita softly smiled and picked up the smallest child of all, and held him close. His tiny hands gripped her shirt and he rested his chin onto her shoulder. He was so cute!

He wasn't heavy so carrying him around wouldn't be so hard. Since he was the youngest she was going to take extra care of him. She grinned, "I'm going to take care of you only, okay. Not Trish."

Lita grabbed onto Dean's hand, which for some reason he didn't try and pulled away. The child in him seen her as a mother figure and allowed him to be led away. Lita looked back to see Roman eagerly following while Taker tried desperately to reach for the cookies that she put up on a stand so none of them could reach it. She cleared her throat and continued to walk back to the living room.

"Alright, I found 'em." Lita announced and let go of Dean's hand.

"Lita guess what! Randy is so cute!" Trish made her way to Lita, Randy still in her arms.

Lita looked around the living room, seeing that they all seemed to calm down a bit and nodded. Lita sighed and sat down onto the couch. She placed Seth onto her lap and he leaned against her body, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his hands. Dean took a seat next to Lita, while Roman sat on the floor in front of her. She smirked, she didn't know what she said or did to earn their trust so easily but she liked how they followed her around like pups. She stood up in front of Roman and put Seth next to Dean and stared down at Roman. Roman reached his hands up to her, wanting to be picked up. In matter of seconds he was in her arms and she carried him to Trish, who was still on the floor having a conversation with Randy.

Lita rolled her eyes, "And you wanted to leaved them.."

Trish stood up, leaving Randy on the floor and when she seen Roman she reached out for him. Roman whimpered and held Lita tighter, hiding. Trish pouted. Lita smirked at this, patting the child on the head. "Looks like Roman likes me more."

Trish ignored her and looked around, scoffing "Jeff's gone."

Lita looked around, "Go look for him." Trish shrugged, "I'm not really concerned." Lita sighed, and put Roman on the floor next to Randy and made her way to the hall. Dean got off the couch, and followed her. While Roman went to Seth and sat next to him, watching over him protectively.

Dean got lost in the hall, not remembering where he was going, or, where everything else was. It dawned to him that he was lost. He collapsed to the floor and began crying, very quietly. He missed Roman and Seth. He wanted to see them. That made him cry harder..

"Hey. Want a cookie?"

Dean stopped crying and wiped at his eyes, sniffling. He looked up to see Jeff crouching down and offering him a cookie. Which he eagerly took. Jeff smiled and took off running again, leaving Dean all alone again. But this time he didn't mind, he had a cookie.

"Damnit Jeff. Get back here! How the hell did you get all the way up there?" Lita came from around the corner, almost stepping and tripping on Dean. "Dean!" Lita sighed, picking him up. She grabbed at the cookie, which Dean fought for until it snapped in half. She sighed, pushing the other half near his lips when his lower lip quivered.

Lita walked into the living room, where Trish was now snuggling with Cena on the couch.

"Hey Trish.. I think they're hungry."


	3. Food

**WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Trish stared at Lita with a look, "What?"

"I think they're hungry.." Lita repeated.

She put down Dean and Roman immediately tackled him to the floor, fighting for the cookie. Trish went to sit next to Seth, and she decided he was about three or four. She placed him in her lap and started messing with his hair. "So what do you expect me to do?"

"Watch over them I'll go buy food."

"But Chris has food."

"Appropriate food for kids. I'll be back in a bit," Mark then walked back into the kitchen, "Mark, you're in charge with helping Trish." Mark gave a curious look, "Where you going?" "Out for food. I'll be back. Behave." She felt all motherly when she said that and left.

"Alright. Let's go upstairs and make sleeping arrangments." Trish said and picked up Seth and grabbed Jeff's hand so he wouldn't run away. Which Jeff pouted about.

After a few minutes of getting them up the stairs, which thankfully had carpet on it so it made it easier. Trish set Seth down next to Roman who took his hand and slowly made their way into one of the rooms. Trish found a large board. How convient! And placed it in front of the steps so no one would fall down.

She walked around, counting how much rooms there was. There was enough beds for all, again, how convient! Trish took one of the mattress off the bed set and moved it into the room where Roman had wondered with Seth. She pushed it next to the bed and nodded at Roman, "Seth will be sleeping with Lita, and knowing you two, you want to sleep in the same room as them. You and Dean sleep there, Lita and baby Seth sleeps there."

She did the same thing with another room, pushing an extra bed into there. "Okay. The rest of the boys sleep here while the girls and I sleep in Chris's master bedroom."

A look of horror washed over Chris's face, and Trish smirked back.

"Right Chris?" She gave him an intimidating look, which he quickly nodded at.

"Good. Let's head downstairs now."

She pushed the board out of the way. The rest headed down the stairs while Trish went to pick up Seth and carried him down the stairs. Once downstairs she lead them to the kitchen and settled them down onto the chairs around the table. For once, Chris's need to have huge things came in handy.

"Everyone be quiet and you all get juice!" Trish shouted over their loud noises.

Everyone became silent. Trish sighed in relieve and took out eleven cups, including one for herself. She hummed a soft tone while she searched the fridge for non alcoholic drinks. She rolled her eyes when she finally found some red kool-aid. It was too sugary, but it was better than nothing.

She poured as much as she could in each cup, making all equal so they were no fights about who got less, and who got more. Of course she poured the rest into her cup, making hers the most. Cup in each hand, she finally gave the juice to each child. Uneasyness settled when they downed the drink like crazy.

Soon the sugar will show it's effect..

Before any interesting could happen, Lita stumbled through the door, making sure the door was secured before heading into the kitchen. Lita's eyes widened, "You gave them juice?"

"It was the only way to get them to shut up."

Lita placed the groceries onto the counter while Trish inspected them. She made a face, "Fast food?"

Lita rolled her eyes and grabbed the can opener, tossing it to Trish. "It's what I could find on short notice."

While Trish opened all the spagetti, Lita searched for a large pot to cock it in. After they were done cooking, they quickly found bowls to put them in. Lita and Trish served them the food which they ate. Because Seth was clumsy and started to eat with his hand, Trish sat next to him and spoon fed him. She would coo each time he opened his mouth to be fed. She honestly never knew children could be this cute.

Lita hoped onto the counter and ate her own food while she watched the others. She sighed, knowing she would have to do the dishes after cleaning them up. Mark was the first to finish and he put his plate into the sink, which Lita thought was very sweet of him. Adam and Stacy quickly dashed out of the room and into the living room, leaving their bowls on the table. Lita rolled her eyes and put them into the sink, which she started to fill it with water to start the dishes.

After finally finding where Chris kept the dish soap, she started on the dishes. Silently humming to herself, she was oblivious to what Jeff was doing. Trish was distracted by Seth so she too did not see what he was doing. Jeff quietly opened the fridge, not wanting to alarm anyone. Once he opened the fridge he quickly grabbed the chocolate bar he found earlier, and ran out of the room.

Lita turned around and seen that Jeff was done and started on cleaning his bowl. Not really minding where he went off to. It was Trish's turn to watch after them while she cleaned the dishes. After everyone was done, and the dishes were done. Lita started to wash down the table while Trish played with Seth.

"So what now?" Lita asked and threw the cloth into the sink, taking a seat on the opposite side of Trish. Seth took notice of Lita and began crawling across the table, towards Lita.

Lita smirked proudly at Trish while she picked up Seth in her arms. Trish rolled her eyes and laid her head onto the table, yawning loudly. Lita and Seth stared at Trish and soon Seth yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Just when Lita thought Seth couldn't get anymore cute. Well atleast he was cute when he couldn't speak. He was too cocky sometimes..

She smirked, "Is someone tired?"

Seth didn't like the way he was being spoken to. They treated him like he was just some god damn baby! He may look like one, and act like one, but he was not a baby. Even if he wanted to swear all the words possible, he merely nodded with another yawn. Trish tilted her head up and sighed, "He's sleeping with you."

Seth's eyes sparked with interest. Lita made a face, "Why me?"

"He likes you more. And the mutts are staying with you too. I know they're not leaving Seth's side. It's cute but it gets a little annoying. The rest of the boys get their own room, the girls and I get our own room."

"Why do I get stuck with them?" Lita whined.

"Because he," She flicked her hands towards Seth, "likes you."

She glared, "It's not my fault you scared him!"

Trish smirked and left the room. Lita looked down at Seth who seemed to be fighting hard to stay awake. "Well atleast you're tired. We're getting you to bed while Trish deals with the sugared up kids okay?" Lita said in a mocked baby voice, and Seth glared back.

He was glaring in his mind, but he just nodded again.

"You know if you were always like this. Maybe people might actually like you." Lita made her way upstairs.

He was going to get back at her someday..

Trish sighed and plopped down on the couch. She was tired but she knew she was going to have to deal with the consiquences of giving them juice. Unless she brings them upstairs into bed.

She stood up and commanded everyone in her most scary voice to get upstairs. They all scattered up the stairs like animals and Trish grinned to herself. Mark sighed and shook his head before going up the stairs. He was the quiet of all and that was good. One less kid to deal with.

After Trish managed to get everyone to brush their teeth. Thanks to Chris having loads of new tooth brushes under the sink. Yet again, convienent! She shoo'd them to bed and the all went to their choosen bedrooms. Trish led Victoria and Stacy into Chris' room. Trish wanted to snoop around inside his room, but the minute she hit the bed she fell into a deep snooze.

Victoria and Stacy smirked at each other and they dug around in the room to find something to draw on her face with. The only thing they could find was a couple pens and a permanent marker. It'll do.

Victoria quietly went on Trish's right, while Stacy took the left. They both pressed the pen lightly to Trish's face, and when the blonde didn't wake they started drawing random stuff on her face. And when there was no room they moved down to her arms.

"Trish is going to kill you."

Victoria snarled at John and Adam. "And whose going to tell her?"

"I didn't see anything! You Adam?"

"Nope!"

The two boys ran back to their room, slamming the door shut. The two girls frozed, but Trish rolled over to her side in response. The girls thought they had enough with luck and tossed the pens out the door and it rolled to wherever. They innocently laid beside Trish, covering the covers over their bodies and Trish's.

"Night.." Stacy mumbled.

"I'm not tired.." Victoria grumbled, but yawned. In a minute she passed out. Stacy rolled her eyes at this and shut her own eyes.

Lita checked in on everyone in the next five minutes and found that everyone had dozed off. She sighed, happy that she didn't have to deal with them alone now. If they stayed up any longer they would have gotten hyper from the sugar.

Lita returned back to her room and shut the door, but not all the way because Roman complained that it was too dark. Lita teased him about it and he flipped her off. That earned him five minutes in the corner. Regardless, he was still a kid. And kids should know to respect people older than them.

Lita slowly crawled into bed while Seth slept in the middle. Roman and Dean were lying on the mattress on the floor, having a conversation of who knows what. She would tell them to get to sleep but it was only ten, and they didn't have to wake up early. Lita turned onto her side to watch Seth sleep. She ran a finger gently along his small hands, up his arm and played with his hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

"LITA!"

Lita sat up in bed startled. She looked around in shock, and was surprised the two on the floor were still sound asleep. But Seth was awake and he was currently trying to get off the bed. He held the sheets tightly while he tried lowering his body to the floor from the high bed. She rolled her eyes when he lost grip and fell to the floor, landing on his bottom with a bump. Before he could start crying she picked him up in his arms and bounced him in her arms. It seemed to work because he didn't cry.

When she was done with that task, she headed out the room to find the person who screamed her name so loudly. It came from the bathroom and Lita knew that it was Trish. When Lita entered the bathroom, she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What did you do?"

* * *

**Adam, Chris, and Victoria are around 7. **  
**Cena, Jeff, and Stacy are 6. **  
**Roman, Randy and Dean are 5.**  
**Seth is 3 cause he's the youngest and Mark is 9 because he's the oldest.**


	4. A bath

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it, really, I do.**  
**I do not own WWE.**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lita stared at the sight in front of her with wide eyes. Victoria and Stacy smirked at her, taking a step forward with permanent markers in their hands. Trish coward more into the corner that they had trapped her in.

"Me? I didn't do anything! Keep them away from me!" Trish screamed again, and Lita looked behind her, hearing more tiny footsteps walking around in the boys room.

"Alright, alright. That's enough girls. You already scribbled all over her face and arms." Lita said. She held her hand out and the girls handed the markers over. "Now go downstairs and eat." The two girls did as she was told.

Trish sighed. "How do you know how to control them?"

I use to babysit a lot when I was younger." Lita stared at Seth. "Are you hungry?"

Seth nodded. Lita looked back at Trish, a smile on her face. "You should try and get that stuff off."

"It's going to take hours!" Trish exaggerated.

Lita rolled her eyes and let her friend be. She walked down the stairs with Seth still in her arms. She was growing attached to baby Seth, and was going to be disappointed when this whole thing got fixed. If it ever got fixed.

Lita walked into the kitchen.

Victoria and Stacy were busy preparing pancakes. They got the stuff and put it on the table. Lita grabbed a cloth and poured water onto it before wiping down a counter for Seth. She settled the toddler on the surface and poured small amount of cereal. He started eating right away.

Lita stood next to Seth in case he would fall while pointing out to the girls about what goes into the bowl when making pancakes. Despite what they did to Trish, they were extremely helpful. Lita stole one Cheerio from Seth and the toddler whined, pushing the rest away from her.

That earned him a coo and a pinch on the cheek from the redhead.

Lita placed a finger right under his hand, and out of instinct, he wrapped his fingers around her own.

She laughed. "Oh Seth, if only you could see yourself now."

Seth ignored this and went on with eating the cereal.

Stacy and Victoria were done with stirring and poured neat circles into a large pan. They put it on the stove and Lita took over from there, telling one of the girls to stand next to Seth while the other sets the table. Stacy, being the tallest of the two, went to grab plates from the cabinet while Victoria hopped up onto the counter next to Seth.

She began stealing bits of cereal, and Seth would whine each time. Victoria smirked and pretend to act like she was going to take one. Seth would put his hand over the cereal and she would move to another. They repeated this until Victoria grew bored and started swinging her legs while humming a tone.

Seth still kept an eye on his cereal. There was only two left and he threw the other one at her while he ate the last one. The cereal landed in her lap and she took it, flicking it into her mouth with a smile. She hopped off the counter and carefully carried Seth off the counter and into the living room.

When Stacy was done wiping down the table, setting the plates and forks down, and putting the stuff away back into the fridge, she joined Victoria in the living room. Lita was done with the first batch of pancakes and put them in separate plates on the table and began with the first one.

Trish grumbled loudly as she stared at her face. Her skin on her face and arm were burning from the amount of scrubbing she did. The permanent marker didn't wash off completely, but the ones with pen did. She would try later after her skin cooled down. She walked out of the room and noticed the boys, and Lita's room was still closed.

Trish quietly walked to Lita's room and peaked in the room. Dean and Roman were still sleeping, Roman slept on Dean's arm while he snuggled into Dean's side. She thought that was cute and shut the door quietly, letting them sleep for just a bit longer.

She checked on the other room. Mark had his own spot on the large bed, while Jeff slept at the foot on the bed. Randy and John were sleeping on the mattress on the floor, while Chris, who was next to Taker, was gone. She figured he was up and headed downstairs.

Trish again closed the door quietly.

She made her way down the stairs and the smell of pancakes filled her nose. She sighed deeply. She walked to the living room to see Chris relaxing on the couch while those two girls, or monsters as Trish now calls them, were keeping Seth occupied.

She went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Lita. Lita looked at her friend with a smile. "You look lovely."

Trish snorted. "Shut up. It's permanent marker, it won't come off for a while."

"That sucks. Glad it was you and not me."

Trish laughed. "They just got on my bad side. You know me, I'm not letting this little incident slip. I'm getting them back one way or another."

Lita sighed. "Do what you want just don't let anyone else get involve."

Lita prepared the last batch and motioned at the fridge. "Could you grab the syrup?"

Trish nodded and did that. She poured the syrup on all the pancakes. Everyone got two each so no fights will occur. "Can you wake up the others?" Lita asked while walking into the living room.

Trish smiled sweetly. "Sure."

Lita told the ones in the living room that the pancakes were done and they rushed past her to the living room. Seth was busy playing with stuff on the coffee table, such as; some magazines, a empty cup, which he threw it across the room, and a plastic bowl that once held M&amp;M's.

She picked him up, and cringed when Trish screamed. "Get you asses down here! Pancakes are done!"

Seth whined but didn't cry.

Lita ignored the smug look Trish gave her when they both entered the kitchen.

"I asked you to wake them up."

"You didn't say how." Trish pointed out.

Lita sat on a chair, settling Seth in her lap and pulled an extra plate close to her so her could eat. She began cutting his pancakes into tiny pieces so it would be easier to eat.

Roman was the first to come down the stairs, he looked around the room until he spotted Lita feeding Seth. Roman took a seat next to Lita and Seth reached out for Roman. Roman patted Seth gently on the head and began eating.

Lita grinned, secretly loving their bromance more and more.

Chris took a seat at the end of the table, while Victoria next to him, Stacy on the other side of him. Trish was on the other end and Lita sat two seats away from her, knowing Dean and Roman would want to be next to Seth.

Lita suddenly remembered something. "I have a photo shoot today Trish."

Trish gave her an irritated look. "And?"

"I can't miss it," Lita looked at the time. "I have to leave soon. The photo shoot and interview will probably take three hours. Can you manage?"

Trish gave her a look. "You're kidding right? Me, alone with them? If you're trying to make me laugh, you failed."

Lita sighed. "I'm serious Trish. I can't miss this shoot. Vince will be upset, I already missed my last one."

"You can't leave! Make an excuse just don't go." Trish stood up.

"Trish.." Lita whined. "I promise I'll owe you one. You'll take a break tomorrow, as long as you like. I just can't miss this."

Trish sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow I get to get out of this place as soon as I wake up and I'm not coming back until dark."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't leave me." Lita huffed. She didn't appreciate Trish's decision.

The rest of the others finally came down the stairs, and to the dismay of Trish, that's when Lita had decided to leave. She handed Seth to Trish, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Bye sweetie."

Trish growled. "Do that again. I dare you!"

Lita ignored Trish and patted Seth's arm, who reached out for her. As soon as she walked away Seth started to wiggle in Trish's arms, and when Lita was out of sight, he cried. Lita heard the crying and left the house before Trish could plead her to stay.

Trish glared at Seth when he didn't stop crying. "Shut up!" She warned.

Trish felt a sharp pain on her arm, and stared at Dean with a look. He just slapped her! She pointed a finger at him. "You're damn lucky you're like this. I'm letting you go with a warning but the next time you hit me, I'll-"

He didn't seem intimidated and hit her again. This time he kicked her hard in the leg.

Before a fight would ensure, and nobody would mind, because it would be amusing to see what happens. Victoria shouted from across the table. "Leave Trish alone!" Trish smiled softly, but it quickly dropped. "I'm the only one who can torment Trish, got it? Now go find another old lady to harass!"

Trish sputtered. "O-Old?"

Dean ignored Trish. "Are you telling me what to do? I know you're insane, but I'm not listening to you."

Victoria growled and threw her plate at Dean, he quickly ducked and it crashed to the floor with the remains of food on it. Trish gasped. "Victoria!"

Before Victoria could retort with a mean comment, Dean grabbed his food and threw it across the table, hitting the ravenette in the shoulder. "No, no, no, no, no, Victoria! Put the juice down."

Victoria smirked. "Gladly." She dropped the juice and it fell to the floor.

By now, Seth had stopped crying and was watching the scene between his partner and Victoria. Trish slumped into the chair in defeat. Dean laughed and grabbed Adam's pancakes and threw it across the table, Victoria hit it aside, which resulted in hitting Chris instead.

Adam looked at Dean. "I was still eating that, you know!"

Dean scoffed. "Does it look like I care?"

Trish noticed that they acted a lot different when Lita wasn't around.

An argument started between Adam and Dean, Randy got involved, which made Roman step in as well.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Stupid mutts."

Seth reached down and grabbed some food, stuffing it into his mouth. "Seth no, you're going to be sticky. You know what, I don't care. Do what you want."

A sudden food fight started when Victoria successfully hit Dean with a random pancake that she stole from Jeff, Jeff thought it was funny and threw one at Mark, and so on. When they were out of food, they went with their juice and started throwing that at each other, sometimes with the cup.

Seth became very protective from his food and grabbed the plate, pulling it close. Trish sighed, shaking her head in dismay. She knew she was the one that was going to have to clean all of this up. Victoria and Dean growled at each other before hopping up onto their chairs and jumped onto the table.

Out of instinct, Trish quickly passed Seth into Roman's arms and reached up onto the table, grabbing Dean before he could run out of her reach. She brought him into her arms, his back pressed to her front while he kicked and squirmed.

"Ha!" Victoria mocked.

Trish settled Dean onto the floor and held him firmly by the shirt. She grabbed the girl by the hand and tugged her off the table. She walked them into the living room and motioned to both corners of the room. "Corner, now."

"I don't listen to-"

"NOW!" Trish screamed and they flinched before running to the corners. She motioned for them to turn around and they did. "If I hear any movement from one of you, you know what, I'm not even going to tell you what I'll do. So stay put!"

Trish was sticky and uncomfortable, she was also pissed.

That was never good.

Trish entered the kitchen and everyone remained in their seats, silent.

"All of you, clean up the mes."

"But-"

"It wasn't a question Stacy. I know you didn't started it, but you, and everyone else, were apart of it. Now clean up."

They did just that. Trish grumbled while she picked up Seth, who had pieces of food in his hair, and sticky syrup in every place possible. Trish shook her head while she took him into the bathroom next to the stairs. She was glad that it was another large bathroom.

She settled the toddler onto the tiled floor and began running warm water into the bath. She shut the door and hummed a tune while looking for stuff in the closet. She ripped the shower sponge from it's package, grabbed the bath soap and shampoo. She settled the stuff onto the floor and sat next to Seth.

His eyes widened when she grabbed for his shirt, pulling it up.

His hands went to the material and pulled it back down, not believing that she was trying to undress him. He wouldn't have mind if he wasn't a toddler, but he wanted privacy!

Trish rolled her eyes. "Come on, Seth. You got sticky, you knew this was the only option to get you clean."

Seth pulled his shirt back down again when she tried.

Trish eventually got his shirt off and tossed that aside. She held him in her arms while she went on with the pants, desperately trying to unbutton them while he squirmed.

He was screaming her name over and over, but it wouldn't come out. Instead, he whined. Loudly at that.

Trish got the pants off and all that was left was his underwear. Seth screamed loudly when she reached for them and there was a knock on the door. She let him go and opened the door.

Roman and Dean stared at Trish, before looking at Seth.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Can you?"

They nodded and shut the door when she walked out.

"Hey! Weren't you in time out?" Trish scolded.

They locked the door after that comment. She sighed. "At least clean yourself too."

She walked away to check on Victoria, wasn't at all surprised when she was gone too. She walked into the kitchen to find that she was helping John with the dishes. She waited until the room was clean, and unsticky.

"Mark. Make sure they all get cleaned, ladies, there's another bathroom in Chris's room, we can use that."

* * *

After Trish took a much needed shower, Stacy and Victoria went into the bathroom. Trish looked at the alarm clock and couldn't believe that it was only four in the afternoon, and she was already tired! Jeff walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his body, like Trish.

"We need clothes!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that. We just have to stay in towels until Lita returns and she'll fix that problem."

Jeff let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine.."

"I'll tell the others." He muttered and left the room.

Trish adjusted her towel so that it covered her well and went to check on Seth. She knew that the other two mutts took good care of him, but she was also worried. She went down the stairs and knocked on the door.

A few mumbles were heard but the door opened a short time after. Dean peaked out, water dripping down his hair while he wore a towel, clearly he was done. "What?"

"I'm just checking on Seth." Trish claimed.

Dean glared. "He's in the tub with Roman." With that, he shut the door and locked it again.

She let them have their privacy and walked up the stairs. But the door opened and Lita called out.

Trish let out a squeal, she was more than happy that the redhead had returned.

"Lita!" She ran to said person.

"Trish!.. You're naked." Lita looked around. "What happened?"

Trish sighed. "Long story short; fighting, hitting, food went everywhere and now they're showering."

Trish noticed that Lita had their bag in each hand and she grabbed her pink, expensive luggage. "Oh, and now everybody needs new clothes."

"I should go buy some."

Trish's eyes lighted up, suddenly not feeling tired anymore. "Let me go!"

Trish grabbed the keys from Lita's hand.

Lita stepped out. "But you're naked!"

Trish ran to the car. "I'll change in the vehicle!"

Lita shook her head and walked into the house, making sure to lock the gate as soon as Trish drove off.

* * *

**A very long chapter. Personally, the longest I've ever written. But I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome! :D**


	5. New Clothes!

**I'm enjoying this story too much c:**

**I do not own WWE!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Lita took around the kitchen. There was still signs that there was a food fight going on, as Trish had said. Lita decided that she would clean the kitchen once everyone headed off to bed, including Trish. Because today must have been exhausting and it wasn't even half way until night. Lita opened the fridge and organized the things in the fridge, exactly how she saw it when she first came here. She knew how Chris got when they messed with his things and didn't put it back in the _exact _spot.

He was little now and she didn't want to deal with that later.

She moved to the table, picking up the sticky clothes that were piled onto the table and carried them into the laundry room that was right in the game room. Originally, the room was suppose to be a living room, explaining the largeness of it. But Chris being Chris, he changed it into a game room.

She kicked the bean bag out of her way and dumped the sticky mess into the laundry room, deciding to do that later.

When she left the room she shut the door, making sure it was secure so no one got it. Who knew how expensive the stuff in the room was.

The door opened to the bathroom and Roman stepped out, towel wrapped securely around his body. He was surprised to see her here instead of Trish. He didn't bother with questions and entered the steamy room once again. This time he came out with Seth in his hands and handed the toddler to Lita.

Lita huffed, "And why do I have to watch after him?"

He didn't respond and entered the bathroom again, a second later she heard the water running. She didn't want to find out what the two were doing and walked away, taking Seth with her. She adjusted the towel on him to make sure it didn't fall off.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the boys room. Jeff opened the door and his eyes widened and closed the door, but she easily held it open with her hand.

Lita rolled her eyes and easily made her way in. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Jeff gasped. "WHAT?"

She ignored him and looked around the room, checking for someone who wasn't busy and actually looked responsible. Surprisingly, John seemed the only one suitable. She walked to him and he looked up from his seat on the floor. Unlike everyone else, John didn't get his underwear wet from juice and was currently wearing those only.

"What?"

Lita merely pushed Seth to him and John stared at the toddler before looking back at Lita with the same confused look. "What am I suppose to do with him?"

Lita made a face but didn't comment. She forced Seth into John's hands. "I need to check on some things. Watch him for me until the mutt- Roman and Dean are done with the bathroom." She seriously needed to tell Trish to stop saying that around her.

Before John could complain or come up with a excuse, she walked out of the room. Mark, seeing what just happened, smirked as he made his way to Seth and John. Mark stood in front of John and he looked up at the older male.

"I'll watch him."

John didn't want to watch Seth in the first place, eagerly handed Seth over to Mark. Mark, the smirk never once leaving his face, walked out of the room with Seth in his hands and snuck down the stairs while Lita went into Chris's room to check on the girls.

Mark listened at the door and looked around to make sure no one was watching and stuck a bobby pin into the door that lead to Chris' game room. He learned this long ago, thanks to Jeff. When the door unlocked with a click, Mark quickly ran inside and shut the door quietly.

He placed Seth on the bean bag and searched around for Chris' emergency cell phone. Once he found it tucked between cushions of the couch, he dialed Trish's number.

Trish picked up, thinking it was Chris, as it said on the caller ID. "Chris?"

"Mark." He corrected.

Trish's eyes widened while she looked through different types of clothes. "Mark? How the hell did you call me?"

"Chris's phone." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Trish felt embarrassed for asking.

"What do you want, Mark?"

Mark smirked, glad she was getting straight to the point. He didn't want to have a pity conversation with Trish. Definitely not up his alley.

"Are you still shopping for clothes?"

Trish sighed. "I'm sorry it's taking so long. I just can't remember how exactly tall all of you were. I might take more time if that's the reason you're calling."

Taker stared at Seth, who eagerly rubbed his hands against the soft bean bag, occasionally smiling in amusement. Mark rolled his eyes, and they thought he was strange to come out of character every once in a while.

Oh yes, he heard. And he wanted revenge.

He'll start with the younger Shield member and slowly make his way up.

"Still hate those mutts?" Mark asked casually.

Trish thought on this for a while. "What do you have in mind?"

Mark crouched down to Seth's height, eyeing the toddler. "I don't know. Maybe you _accidentally_ forgot to buy little Seth here some clothes and _accident__ally_bought a dress instead?"

Seth stared at Mark with wide eyes, whining loudly in response.

Trish laughed after hearing Seth. "You know, I suddenly don't mind you hanging out with Jeffery anymore. But how can I make it believable?"

Mark thought this through. "Just come back as late as possible, say you had some complication with your credit card or something and that there was a delay in traffic and that you had to rush to buy things at the store."

Trish thought about the plan. It could work, Lita practically believed anything. She nodded, "Want me to grab some accessories too?"

Mark didn't really know how to respond. Trish giggled. "I can say I thought it would look good with the dress."

"You help me out, I'll help out with your two little monsters later."

Trish agreed and hung up after exchanging goodbyes.

Mark shut the phone and put it back in it's _exact _place. He picked up Seth who tried crawling away, a scowl on the small boy's face when Mark picked him up. ]

"You're going to be so pretty." Mark cooed, pinching the glaring toddlers cheeks.

Mark walked out of the room and Lita ran down the stairs after seeing him. "Mark! I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought I locked that door. How did you get in?"

Mark passed Seth to Lita once she reached for him. "It was unlocked."

Seth shook his head, but Lita ignored. "I thought it was locked!" Lita checked the door and it opened, she gave a look and locked it again. "I don't want anyone in there, something could break."

Mark nodded. "I just wanted Seth to try out the bean bag."

Lita's face softened and she ruffled Seth's hair. "Did you like it?" She spoke in a mock baby voice.

Seth unconsciously nodded.

"That's good. Thanks for looking after him Mark."

Mark nodded and walked up the stairs, eagerly waiting for Trish's return.

Lita went to the bathroom, wanting to know what the other two members of the Shield. The water had stopped running a long time ago but the two didn't step out of the bathroom once yet. She was a bit scared that something might have happened, but instead was more worried that they were up to mischief.

She knocked on the door and when no one answered she knocked again. Lita grew irritated and kicked the door in. It easily opened and steam immediately made contact with her face. Lita settled Seth to the floor away from the steam, knowing it was irritating Seth.

Lita glared at Dean when he casually peaked out. He was about to close the door again but Lita held it open with her foot.

"What are you doing?"

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned around the room. "Enjoying the steam. What does it look like?"

Lita glared down at him. "And who gave you permission to do that?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't remember hearing anyone saying that you were in charge."

Lita grabbed the towel around his chest and pulled him up, making him go on his tippy toes. He gave her a smug look. "You wouldn't actually hit a child would you Lita?" So much mocking in that sentence did make Lita want to punch the smugness out of him, but like it or not, he was still a child.

She released her hold after a few moments of glaring. "I'm starting to get annoyed with your attitude."

Dean laughed. "I was always like this, toots."

Lita wondered where his arrogance was suddenly coming from. He wasn't _this _bad when he was, well, normal. She wondered if the steam was messing with his mind. She rolled her eyes at the thought and suddenly smirked, reaching out to yank on his towel.

It loosened and slowly fell and Dean quickly grabbed it. "Hey! Stop that!" He demanded.

Lita smirked, trying once again. "Oh Dean, you must know that all girls love a bad boy." She teased.

Dean whined. "I was only joking around. Please!" He begged.

"Good boy." Lita ruffled his hair a bit and dragged him out of the room. She walked into the stream filled room and grabbed Roman's hand and lead him out. She opened the door wide so the steam would leave the room quickly.

She felt something yank at her pants and she looked down, smiling when Seth held both hands out to her, wanting to be picked up. While Seth didn't like the way she treated his friend, he enjoyed being carried by her. It was comforting and safe. And he was going to need that when Trish "forgot" to buy him some clothes.

Lita walked up the stairs and went into her room, settling Seth on the mattress on the floor while she laid on the bed, already tired from today. While her day wasn't as hectic as Trish's, the photo shoot did tire out Lita. In a few minutes of relaxing, Lita heard Seth crawling on the floor and stopped near the bed. Lita rolled over and looked down, seeing Seth looking up at her with those adorable eyes made Lita smile.

She picked him up and placed him on her stomach and he relaxed. She ran her hand up his back, rubbing soothing circles until she felt him breath heavily. She peaked down at him to see that he had fallen asleep and she grinned. She wish she could fall asleep too, but that was dangerous considering Trish wasn't here.

She gently settled Seth onto the bed and pushed a pillow onto one side of the bed while she rolled up the blanket to put it on the other side, just so he wouldn't fall off. From sleeping with him, she found out he moved a lot in his sleep.

Lita checked back and forth between the ones that went downstairs, the ones that stayed in the boys room and on Seth constantly. She did this until Trish stumbled through the door.

"I'm back!" Trish announced, smugness in her voice but Lita didn't notice.

Seth woke up from her voice and whined, trying to bury himself in the pillows and blanket. He wasn't sure he was ready for what was about to happen.

"Seth!" Trish called out.

Seth whined and curled his body into a ball.

The humiliation..


	6. Beware of Bubbles!

**Thanks a lot for thinking this story is cute! Baby wrestlers are cute.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Lita looked through all the bags while Trish ran up the stairs screaming for Seth. Lita did not believe how much these clothes cost, or that Trish even bothered to buy them! She took them out of the bag perfectly, looking at the different styles. She thought about who would look good in it. Lita frowned once Trish brought a screaming Seth down the stairs. He look like he'd rather be somewhere else. Trish would shut him up with a slight pat to the butt. A squeak of surprise would leave his mouth every time.

"Lita!"

Trish and Lita both stopped and stared at the toddler. Lita and Seth cringe once Trish let out random squeals about how Seth sounded.

"Oh my god, Lita! Seth just spoke his first word! He sounded so cute. I'm so proud of you." Trish pinched his cheeks.

Seth didn't bother protecting his abused cheeks and instead stared at Trish with a blank expression. He was still surprised at how he finally spoke. A sudden feeling of pride bubbled up inside him for some reason. Why did he feel proud for speaking? Whatever, he'll deal with that later.

He had bigger things to worry about. Like how he was going to warn his brothers about Trish and Mark.

"Uh, Trish. Where is Seth's clothes? I can't find anything except for this dress-" Lita's eyes widened. "Trish!"

Trish acted surprise. She gently put Seth down and ran to her friends side. "Shit!" That earned her a smack to the arm. Trish raised a brow while Lita pointed at the toddler. She rolled her eyes. "He swears almost everyday of his life. He might as well learn it all over again. Better now than later."

"Trish! The dress." Lita dramatically waved it in front of Trish.

"Anyways, before you interrupted me. I was going to say that I must have grabbed that instead of a shirt. I was in a rush. The store was going to close, something was up with my card so I had to take out money, go back to the store again and buy the stuff and come back. There was also traffic on the way here."

Lita blinked. She thought over what the blonde said. She looked down at the pink, frilly dress. She also found a matching bow. "And explain this."

Trish laughed. "The worker at the store said it would look amazing with the dress, and you know me, I love accessories!"

Lita rolled her eyes. That was _so_ Trish.

Lita went to Seth with the dress. He coward back. Lita held it out in front of him. "At least it will fit." Seth furiously shook his head. Lita lowered her hands. "Maybe I can run to a store and find him some clothes-"

"At this time?" Mark suddenly appeared from around the corner.

Mark smirked while Lita thought over this. He picked up Seth and entered the living room. The girls followed with the bags.

"We can't just leave him in a towel all day." Trish added.

Mark nodded. "That's just not right."

Lita fidgeted while Seth looked up at her. He looked like he was begging her to save him. "Well-" Lita began. Trish suddenly smiled. "Tell you what. We put him in the dress for just a couple hours and I'll wash his clothes."

"Do you even know how?" Mark asked.

Trish glared.

Lita shook her head. "It's fine I'll do that. Sorry Seth but they're right. We can't leave you in just a towel. You'll have to where the dress until I'm done washing your clothes."

Seth had a look of pure horror.

"You go do that. Me and Mark will go take care of the rest." Trish spoke up, knowing Lita was going to give in. The puppy eyes ALWAYS broke Lita.

Lita nodded and gave the dress to Trish and went to gather Seth's clothes and went into the "game room."

Trish pointed at a pile. "Those are for you. Change."

Mark didn't say anything and grabbed the pile and went to the bathroom.

Trish smirked once she was alone with Seth.

Seth's eyes widened each time she took a step closer to him. Before he could scream she pinned him to the floor with her hand and easily got the dress past his legs. Once it was over his stomach she removed the towel and proceeded to put on the dress. She held him in his arms while the other zipped up the back of the dress.

Trish gushed at how cute he was. She held up the pink bow. "Now let's fix your hair."

Another look of pure horror.

* * *

Lita hummed softly while she looked around for the soup. Once she found it she poured in a reasonable amount into the washer, started it and was about to close it until she heard Trish scream for her name. Thinking something was wrong Lita placed the soup on the washer and ran towards her friend.

Dramatically, the soup tipped over and spilled into the washer.

"Trish!" Lita called out and ran back into the living room.

"Lita. Isn't he adorable?" Trish held out Seth to him. Lita felt bad for admitting this, but he did.

Seth had his arms crossed and the cutest pout Lita had ever seen was on his lips. Lita looked up to see the pink bow holding back a bit of his bangs was placed perfectly on his head. How did Trish get that on?

"Well?" Mark asked.

Lita didn't realize he was back in the living room so soon. He was lounging on the couch, a brow raised. He wore dark jeans and a baggy, black shirt. For some reason it fitted well with his Taker persona.

"It's," Lita looked back at Seth. If she hadn't known that he was a boy she seriously would have thought he was a girl. It was just that cute. "Interesting to say the least."

Trish smirked. She dug in her pocket, and called Seth's name. He turned around and was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. His eyes widened. She took a picture! Lita picked up Seth, and he pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

Lita gave a stern look. "Trish. You can't post that photo to any social sites!"

Trish tucked the phone back into her back pocket. She gave a shrug, "I won't. I'm saving it for blackmail."

Before Lita could complain. Trish screamed for the others to get down stairs. Mark made a noise of displeasure while Lita and Seth cringed. They seemed to be doing that in sync whenever Trish was near.

Victoria and Adam were the first to get down. Adam was more than relieved once Trish handed him a long sleeve, blue shirt, socks and a pair of pants. Victoria looked down at her pile, putting them out in front of her perfectly. She made a face and picked up the purple tank top that had a pink flower in the middle. She picked up the denim shorts and made a face. The only thing she liked were the socks..

"Trish." Victoria called.

"Hmm?" Trish asked while she was sorting the clothes out.

"What the hell is this?"

Lita glanced at Victoria. She didn't appreciate the language.

Lita looked back at Trish once she spoke, "It's clothes Vic. You either wear that or stay in the towel. I'm fine with both."

Victoria didn't say another word. She glared at Lita for not bothering to wash anyone else's clothes but Seth's, and at Trish, who picked out these horrid clothes for her to where. With a huff, she grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom upstairs.

Dean and Roman both walked into the living room. Their eyes glancing at the pile of separate clothes, and at Trish who was looking through the pile. And at Lita who held Seth in a pink dress.

Roman's eyes widened. "What are you doing to him?"

Lita pointed a finger at Trish. "She bought him the clothes."

Dean growled, starting to make his way to Trish but Roman held him back. "I bet you did that on purpose. You fu-"

Lita stood in front of him and glared. Trish peeked over Lita's shoulder and gave a nod with a smirk on her face.

"Trish," The smirk drop and was quickly replaced with a small pout, "Give them their clothes. I don't have time to deal with this. I'm already tired."

"Really? It's only nine. Shouldn't I be the one who's tired?" Trish asked.

Randy walked in with Stacy and John, "That's because you took a nap."

Lita glared at Trish. Trish shook her head. "I'm not that irresponsible!"

"Seth are you tired?" Lita asked while Trish went to give out every one's clothes to the right person.

He shook his head. There was no way he was going to go bed in this. Lita hummed softly while she took him up the stairs. He squirmed in her arms but Lita held him tight. She stopped half way up the stairs, giving him a glare. "Stop moving or else I'm going to drop you!"

He didn't stop. In fact, that may have encouraged him to squirm more. She purposely loosened her hold and he slipped through her arms, but she caught him in time. She smirked. "See."

He pouted and said her name again.

"Don't worry. I'll change your clothes once it's done-"

She thought back. Suddenly remembering she forgot to close the lid, she ran down the stairs while holding tightly to Seth.

Trish was in the middle of adjusting Chris's shirt when she heard Lita run down the stairs. Trish walked into the hall, Chris followed. A scream and a few giggles came from the game room. Trish just had to investigate.

Trish peeked from the door, eyes widening. "That's a lot of bubbles."

Trish noticed Chris following with a pout. She quickly stopped him in his tracks. She crouched down so she was eye level. "Chris. Can you go gather everyone into the kitchen and ask Mark I told him to make you guys a snack?"

"I need to know-"

Trish waved it off. "It's nothing. It's just Lita being Lita."

Chris was hesitant to leave, but he did as he was told.

Trish waited until he disappeared into the living room and ran into the room and locked the door. By now Lita had put the toddler on the floor and was busy trying to find a way to clean the mess.

"So what now?"

Lita looked at her friend. She ran a hand through her hair. "I honestly don't know what to do."

Trish rolled her eyes and tried to keep Seth from crawling towards the bubbles. But it was bubbles, and he wasn't going to give up until he at least touches it. When he crawled between Trish's legs, Trish pushed her legs together with enough to keep him trap but not hurt him.

For some reason Seth found this funny. He began laughing and started to try and squirm out of the grasp. Trish bit her lip. She thought this was cute. While Lita struggled to walked through the knee length bubbles to get to the room. Trish secretly gathered Seth in her arms and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Her heart lightly fluttered when he wrapped his arms around her neck and gave a squeeze of his own. He was still giggling from before. Trish shook her head and walked a step closer to the bubbles. She sat down right in front of the bubbles and allowed him to play with it. Seth reached out like his life depended on it. For some reason as soon as the bubbles touched his hands it filled him with joy.

Lita exit the room with the towels and stood at the doorway. She smiled. "Looks like someone's warming up to Seth."

Trish made a face. "I'm just letting him play with the bubbles."

Seth reached up and rubbed Trish's face with bubbles. Seth laughed at Trish like it was the most funny thing in the world. Lita wanted to leave them be to bond but they had something bigger at hand to deal with. Something that will require Trish's help.

Trish scooped some bubbles with her finger and gently rubbed it onto Seth's cheek, being careful with not putting it near his eye or mouth. Trish couldn't help but laugh along with Seth.

"Um, Trish?" Lita asked.

Trish's eyes widened and she looked up at the redhead. "I-"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Don't explain. We need to get this cleaned up before Chris comes back."

Trish got off the floor, nodding her head, "Right."

Lita tossed her some towels and they stared at each other before gently placing it on top of the bubbles. When they got sucked up into the towel they decided that it will do.

After when they got every bubbles they could gather, Lita took out Seth's clothes from the washer and tossed it into the dryer. She placed the wet towels into the washer and was extra careful with the soup this time.

Trish picked up Seth and rubbed away the bubbles on his hands and he pouted. Trish left the room, pausing to look at Lita. "You need to get the rest cleaned up. I saw a pail and mop in the kitchen closet, I'll distract Chris with Seth while you sneak it out."

Lita nodded and followed Trish to the kitchen.

At the kitchen, Chris and the others were busy making cheese and crackers, and those who didn't want crackers, went with celery. It wasn't dinner but it will do.

Trish went up to Chris and handed him Seth. Chris carefully gathered Seth in his arms while Dean and Roman stared on with a glare.

Chris grinned, "Someone looks cute."

Dean growled and got off the chair, but Lita placed her hand on his shoulder and he settled down. While Chris was busy with Seth, Trish sneaked into the closet and grabbed the pail and mop. She then left the kitchen and placed the things out of Chris's sight.

"Watch him. I need to make sure his clothes are done."

Stacy stepped behind Chris, reaching out to pinch Seth's cheeks. "Why? He looks cute like this."


	7. Outside

**It's been so long since I've updated or kept a decent update going. I'll try harder!**

* * *

Lita had stayed up late, moping the remains of the mess from the washer and doing laundry. After everyone was done eating, Trish had gathered everyone up, sent them to bed and grabbed their previous dirty clothes and tossed it in a pile next to the door. Lita would do those after she's done with Seth's clothes and the towels. After an hour, Lita was already done with the towels and was in the middle of doing the others. It was also very quiet. Trish must have taken everyone to bed.

After neatly folding the towels and putting it away she decided to relax and wait for the last load in the dryer. She was surprised to see Adam curled up in a ball on the couch, playing with the buttons on his shirt sleeve.

"Adam, What's wrong? It's kind of late," She looked at the clock, "You should get to bed."

Adam let out a defeated sigh. He turned his back to her. "Can I sleep here?"

Lita made a face, even if he didn't see it, he could hear in her voice that she was concerned. "Why?"

"John and Randy keep fighting for the blankets."

Lita frowned, "You're okay with sleeping downstairs by yourself?"

Adam shrugged. Lita sighed and let him be.

With a yawn, she took the clothes out of the dryer and folded it perfectly so they didn't wrinkle over night. She placed them on top of the dryer, making sure to leave the laundry room lights on, and left the small laundry room. Adam was already snoring away on the couch. Lita searched for a blanket in the coverts and put it over his body and left the room.

She slowly headed up the stairs, yawning once she reached the top. She shut the lights off in the hall and headed back to her assigned room. Roman, Seth, and Dean had took over the bed. Dean had a hand on Seth who slept in the middle, while Roman slept on his stomach, often letting out a soft snore. Lita got on the mattress, curling herself in the blankets. Getting comfortable, she fell asleep.

* * *

Lita woke up and found that the boys weren't in the bed and that it was oddly quiet. She got off the mattress and checked the other rooms. No one was in bed and she headed down the stairs. She went into the living room and her eyes widened after seeing they were in the backyard playing in the pool.

She ran out through the kitchen door. Trish was lounging on the lawn chair under an umbrella while barely keeping an eye on them. Lita ran to the side of the pool and noticed Jeff had a ladder set up near the steep side of the pool and was currently standing on top of the ladder, getting ready to dive. Before she could demand him to get down, he had already dove head first into the pool. He emerged a few seconds later with a grin on his face, and she sighed in relief.

She pointed at Jeff while staring at Trish. "How could you let him do that?"

Trish shrugged. "He doesn't listen. I'm just waiting for him to get hurt so he can learn his lesson."

Lita rolled her eyes. "You know Jeff. He never stops even if he's hurt."

Trish took the information in and nodded. She clearly didn't care and went back to relaxing. Lita took a look around; Randy was laying near the pool getting a tan while Adam sat right next to him, his body wet showing that he was in the pool earlier. Victoria had taken it upon herself to cause mischief and dunked John's head into the pool at every chance she got, even when Lita scolded her not to, Victoria still continued to do it. She saw that Roman and Seth were the only ones at the shallow end, clearly because Seth had no swimming experience. She had no idea where Dean was. Lita found out when she turned around just in time to see Dean running right at her. Lita gasped once he pushed her in.

Lita coughed up the water that she had swallowed and glared at Dean, "Get the hell back here!" She swam back to the side and crawled her way out. She felt tiny hands grab at her and she gasped again when she found herself being pulled back into the water. She tried crawling out of the pool again, but found herself losing the fight.

Lita screamed for Trish to help and Trish lazily got off the chair and walked to the side of the pool to see Lita having a battle of getting out of the pool and fighting the kids off. Trish turned around in time to see Dean running at her. She smirked and side stepped and watched as Dean slipped into the pool. She laughed as he glared at her from inside the pool.

"Maybe next time?" Trish playfully suggested.

Lita finally crawled out of the pool and she laid on her back in a tired mess. She glared at Trish. "Thanks for the help."

"You seemed to be having fun." Trish teased.

Lita stood up and glared. "If you think it's so fun you try it."

"What?"

Lita easily shoved Trish into the pool, who started screaming as soon as she saw Victoria and Dean swimming her way. Lita didn't bother watching and went to sit next to Randy and Adam. Adam offered her his towel and she started to towel dry his blonde hair before doing her own. When her hair was wet she looked down at her clothes and sighed. "Now my clothes are wet."

"You can always borrow Trish's." Adam pointed out.

Lita knew Trish wasn't going to willingly give up her clothes after pushing her into the pool unless she apologized and begged.

Lita looked around. "Where's Mark?"

Adam pointed at the end of the yard where Mark was currently playing mini golf with Chris and Stacy. Lita didn't even know Chris had a mini golf station until now.

"It was Trish's idea to come out here." Adam said.

Lita laughed and looked at the flailing Trish in the water. "I bet she regrets it now."

Adam shrugged. "It's still a fun."

Lita raised a brow. "Yeah? Maybe we should play hide and seek later?" She joked.

Lita thought over her idea. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. At least with that game no one could get hurt. How bad was it playing a game of hide and seek?


End file.
